


Happy

by amaradangeli



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-24
Updated: 2004-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaradangeli/pseuds/amaradangeli
Summary: Donna realizes that finally, she is happy.





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little ditty that sprung from me having a need to write something happy while I'm slaving away on a longer, more taxing story that isn't really all that happy. This is nothing but fluff, really.

I kick off my heels by the entertainment center in my living room, press ‘play’ on my stereo and Norah Jones’ clear voice fills my apartment. I shrug out of my suit jacket and throw it over the back of my new wing back chair. On my way into my kitchen I pull the pins that hold my hair into place and sigh as the silky strands fall free and brush across my neck. I survey the contents of my refrigerator hoping to find a bottle of Pinot Noir somewhere within. When I find my treasure I pull a wine glass with a deep bowl from the cabinet and fill it. On my way back to my living room I snag my new reading glasses from the small telephone table in the entry way. With the music on and my wine poured I curl up on the couch, smoothing my skirt beneath me, and pick up the book I’ve been dying to read all week.

It’s been a long week. Not that it’s altogether unusual to have a long week. The President has been away on a diplomatic trip to Western Europe and he felt it prudent to take Leo with him. With Leo gone, Margaret has been holding down the COS’s office. Carol came in on Monday to get CJ’s week together and then took the rest of the week off to spend some much deserved time with the family she never gets to see while they were in DC. Toby was in and out of the West Wing as he cared for the twins Andi left in his care while she went to California for a conference. With the President and Leo gone and Toby’s attentions divided, Josh was particularly busy. I tried to help CJ as much as possible while still staffing Josh as completely as I could. This is the first night this week I’ve been home before 10:30. And, today is my birthday.

I didn’t realize it until just after lunchtime when Sam called to wish me a happy birthday. I didn’t think I’d ever be so busy that I’d let my birthday just pass me by. But the truth is, I’m happy and contented. I no longer feel like people need to make a fuss over me to feel important. This week did a lot for me. Yes, I was busy, yes, I lost some sleep, but the truth is I finally understood how much I do and how much I know. I finally feel valuable. Happy birthday to me.

So, now it’s eight o’clock on a Friday night and I feel so damn good. I lean over and light the oil lamp that sits on my coffee table and grab my glass of wine. The music is good and I’m just so happy right now. Do you ever have days where you’re just glad to be alive? I don’t think I’ve ever had a feeling of happiness this intense before.

A soft knock on my door surprises me but doesn’t startle me. I pad softly to the door in my stocking feet, my place being held in my book by my index finger. I throw the dead-bolt and pull the door open just wide enough for me to look out. When I recognize the face I pull the door open all the way. He steps just inside the door and closes it behind him. He’s holding the most beautiful bouquet of lavender roses I’ve ever seen. I wonder if he knows what they mean.

"Happy Birthday, Donnatella," he says softly. There’s something about the mood in my living room tonight. I’m moving slowly and gracefully and he seems as if he’s trying not to disturb whatever peace has settled here tonight. "I wish I could tell you I didn’t forget, but I did. It wasn’t until after you left that I even looked at the calendar. I’m so sorry." He extends the flowers to me.

I set the book I’m holding on the telephone table where my glasses were a little while ago. "You’re forgiven." I say as I take the flowers from him and bury my face in the silky petals to drink in the sweet, smooth fragrance that is the lavender blossoms. "Come in, please, let me go put these in water." I leave him to take a seat in the living room. While I’m in the kitchen I pour him a glass of the same wine I’m drinking and I find myself hoping that he drinks wine. I carry the glass and the vase out to the living room. He’s standing in the space between the coffee table and the entertainment center.

"I like what you’ve done with the place." He’s referring to the changes I made after my roommate moved out.

"Thank you. I wanted something intimate and homey. It’s taken every penny I could scrape together but it was worth it." I smile at him.

"Was that a subtle attempt to harangue me for a raise?" He asks teasingly as he takes the vase from hands and sets it next to the oil lamp on the coffee table.

"Subtlety, thy name is Donna Moss. I assure you I didn’t intend to be subtle at all. Wine?" I offer the glass to him and he takes it with another small smile. I pick up my glass and say, "Cheers." We clink glasses and then our eyes meet over the rims.

There’s something happening here. I always thought that when we finally got the nerve to get it together there would be this big moment. Some event that had us reeling or falling into bed. I never imagined that I’d look over the rim of my wine glass and look into his eyes and there it would be, plain as day, unhidden. Unashamed.

He’s taking my glass from me and setting the pair side by side on the table. Come Away with Me begins to stir on the stereo. "Dance with me." He says quietly. I step into his arms and place my left hand on his shoulder blade and let my right hand slip into his. My feet fall naturally in synch with his. Our clasped hands are over his heart and his right arm is banded around my waist. I’m so lost in the moment that I don’t immediately realize that he’s talking to me. It’s just a soft whisper in my ear. "…and I never dreamed I’d feel this way. Do you know what lavender roses mean?"

I’m afraid that maybe I’m misinterpreting all of this. So I just shake my head a little and whisper, "No."

"They mean love at first sight. I’m not sure if I fell in love with you the first moment I laid eyes on you, but it’s possible. I know I fell in love with you the first time I saw you for the woman you really were." He squeezes me tightly. "When you first came to me you were broken. But I saw shadows of the woman you were becoming. It’s taken me a handful of years and a lot of mistakes but now I know."

"What?"

"I know that I’m so in love with you." His eyes are so sincere. I’ve never before in my life seen that look in anyone’s eyes. I can’t help it, I kiss him. It’s like Sloe Gin on a grey and cloudy day, the way his kiss warms me from the inside out. He breaks the kiss tenderly. "Do you love me, Donnatella?" He’s questioning, but he isn’t worried that I’ll say no.

"Forever." Oh, yes. I’m happy.


End file.
